Secrets of the Moon
by Lady Louve
Summary: Et si Lily Potter n'avait jamais aimé Potter mais bien Remus? Et qu'en réalité, elle et lui étaient des sorciers noirs, créatures de la nuit? Tala, leur digne héritière entre à Hogwarts, prête à faire trembler le monde sorcier, à venger la mort de sa mère, à trouver son compagnon, mais surtout, à faire payer Dumbledore de sa vie. Craignez son arrivé. Harry/Fem. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Moon

* * *

Prologue

Un hurlement de rage ce fit entendre dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Remus passa devant le cadavre de James Potter sans un regard. Il l'avait toujours détesté, lui qui avait fait de ses années d'école un enfer, ne le laissant pas devenir la créature sanguinaire qu'il était chaque pleine lune, à toujours le suivre pensant faire ce qui était bien pour l'aider. Lui qui avait épousé la femme de sa vie alors qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Heureusement, Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, était tombée amoureux de lui, la créature dite noire et maintenant, jamais Potter ne saurait qu'elle l'avait épousé seulement pour son argent et non pas amour.

Et, contrairement à ce que croyait Potter, l'enfant qu'avait porté Lily n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Remus et il était justement là pour récupérer son trésor, sa précieuse fille dont il entendait les pleures à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers rapidement et rejoignit la chambre de sa fille. Là, il découvrit le corps de son amour, sa femme. Son cœur se déchira à la vision de Lily, inerte sur le sol, devant le berceau de leur enfant. Tout était de la faute de Dumbledore, il avait toujours haït ce vieux fou de toute son âme. Lui, soi-disant sorcier du bien, de la lumière, n'était qu'un salopard qui détestai les créatures magiques, les considérait comme inférieurs et les utilisant comme des pions à son bon vouloir. Les sorciers allaient payer. Ils se croyaient supérieurs à eux, alors que les créatures magiques existaient bien avant les sorciers. Ils allaient rapidement découvrirent quel étaient leur place réel dans la chaîne alimentaire. Il versa quelques larmes pour son amour perdu, puis il se tourna vers le berceau pour prendre tendrement sa fille dans ses bras.

«Tout va bien ma chérie, ma petite Tala, papa est là. Je te promets que nous changerons le monde magique, il appartiendra à nouveau aux nôtres et nous vengerons ta mère mon cœur, je te le promets.» murmura doucement Remus à son trésor qui se calma dans ses bras.

Laissant derrière lui la maison des Potter, il effaça leur trace et ils disparurent dans la nuit. Il réapparut en Islande, dans sa petite chaumière au cœur d'une prairie isolée, non loin du volcan, là où Lily et lui se retrouvait. La communauté magique avait toujours cru que Lily Potter était une sorcière blanche au service du bien, mais en réalité, elle était une puissante sorcière dite noire à cause de sa magie, digne héritière du célèbre Salazar Slytherin, fille adoptive des Evans. Elle était aussi une créature de la nuit, comme lui, depuis qu'il l'avait mordu un soir de pleine lune, là où la puissance du loup atteint son paroxysme, pour la faire sienne.

Ce que les sorciers ignoraient des vrais loups-garous, c'était qu'une fois qu'ils avaient acceptés la bête et fusionné avec elle pour ne faire qu'un, ils étaient non seulement libérés de la pleine lune et pouvaient se transformer à volonté, mais aussi, devenaient de vrais loups et leur taille variait selon la puissance du loup. Plus il était fort, plus il était imposant. Remus atteignait un bon deux mètres et demi de hauteur, alors que Lily, elle, atteignait un deux mètres bien assumé. Ils étaient des vrais loups, des alphas et il était certain que leur fille Tala le serait aussi. À cause de cette ignorance, les sorciers qui devenaient des loups-garous, rejetaient la bête et devenaient ainsi des êtres difformes, pas totalement loups, pas totalement humain, mais aussi des prisonniers de la lune. La perte de sa compagne créait un vide en lui, mais sa fille avait besoin de lui et le monde sorcier avait besoin de trembler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer. Je sais que la suite c'est faite désirer, mais la voilà enfin! Je tenais à vous dire qu'il m'arrive quelques fois de faire des fautes d'inattentions et je m'en excuses d'avances si vous en découvrez au courant de votre lecture.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter one

Voilà dix ans que Remus et Tala avaient disparus durant la nuit d'octobre. Dix ans que Jade Doréa Potter était portée disparue. Dix ans qu'il élevait son trésor à l'abri des regards, à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, surtout la magie dite noire, qui était en réalité la magie primitive, la première à avoir existé, mais qui fut considérée au fil des siècles comme de la magie noire par tous les sorciers et sorcières, exceptés les créatures magiques qui étaient la représentation même de la magie primitive. C'était pour cette raison qu'on les qualifiait de créatures noires.

Tala avait bien grandit et plus les années passaient, plus elle resplendissait de beauté. Elle était forte, agile, rapide, une vraie louve Alpha à en devenir et Remus n'aurait pas pu être plus fier d'elle. Elle apprenait rapidement et Tala était très, mais alors très douée en potion ce qui rendait fier Severus Snape, son parrain. Car, croyez-le ou non, Severus et Remus s'entendaient à merveille et ce, au nez et à la barbe du vieux fou. Ils avaient fait semblant durant leur année d'école de se détester, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Severus connaissait la vérité à propos de Lily et Remus, il avait été heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis, encore plus lorsqu'ils l'avaient nommés officiellement parrain aux yeux de la magie à l'instar du sale cabot qui croyait dure comme fer être le parrain légitime de celle qu'il croyait être la fille de Potter.

Aujourd'hui, il purgeait une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, bien fait pour lui. Severus s'amusait à observer sa filleule courir dans la prairie, semblant être insouciante comme une enfant normal, mais c'était une illusion, elle connaissait la vérité à propos de sa mère et elle prévoyait chaque jour un scénario différent pour rendre dingue le vieux citronné durant ses années d'école. Remus vint rejoindre Severus sur la véranda et lui tendit sa tasse de thé.

«Merci» répondit Severus en prenant sa tasse.

«Dans quelle maison crois-tu qu'elle ira à Hogwarts?» demanda le loup.

«Si je n'étais pas aussi certain du degré de sadisme qu'elle réserve à Dumbledore et de son ascendance directe avec Salazar Slytherin du côté de Lily, j'aurais certainement dit Ravenclaw, mais toi et moi savons qu'elle va finir à Slytherin ce qui me rend heureux puisque je pourrai l'avantager à ma guise.» dit le maître des potions en riant.

«Tu as raison, si elle devait atterrir ailleurs qu'à Slytherin, cela serait traumatisant! Enfin, je suis quand même heureux que tu enseignes à Hogwarts, avec ta présence, elle sera à l'abri du vieux fou, tu pourras la protéger.» poursuivit Remus en regardant Tala s'amuser.

«Bien sûre que je vais veiller sur elle, pourquoi crois-tu que j'enseigne là-bas? Certainement pas pour la bande de cornichons sans cervelle qui me sert d'élève. Ils sont des calamités ambulantes, des dangers publics! Je me serais bien gardé de subir cela chaque année, crois-moi. C'est seulement parce que je savais qu'elle allait aller à Hogwarts que j'ai accepté cet emploi. Dès qu'elle aura fini ses sept années, je me ferai un plaisir de balancer ma démission en pleine gueule du vieux con!» s'exclama Severus en maugréant contre ses stupides cornichons appelés élèves.

«Alors soit heureux d'avoir à partir de cette année ta meilleure élève. Sa lettre ne devrait plus tarder, d'ici un ou deux jours elle arrivera. À ce propos, veux-tu venir avec nous à Diagon Alley ou préfères-tu encore garder le mystère de ton statut de parrain?» continua l'alpha.

«Tu crois sérieusement que je vais manquer la rentrée de ma filleule à Hogwarts, ce qui inclus l'achat des fournitures? Tu rêves! Je veux être là et je vais être là. Ce qui en bonus m'éviteras de me coltiner mon arrogant et stupide autre filleul. Pourquoi, par Merlin et Salazar réunis, Malfoy a-t-il voulu faire de moi son parrain, c'est un mystère, mais il est malheureusement aussi débile que son géniteur. Draco croit qu'il va prendre la tête de Slytherin. Cela en est risible!» répondit le potionniste.

«Très! Surtout quand on sait que l'héritière légitime sera présente cette année et qu'elle est la digne descendante du grand Salazar Slytherin. Je crois que ton année sera haut en couleur Severus et sûrement très amusante.» termina Remus hilare.

«Mouais, tu as sûrement raison. Est-ce qu'elle s'est remis du rituel que nous avons pratiqué sur elle le mois dernier?» demanda pensivement Severus avec inquiétude.

«Oui, elle se remet peu à peu. Ce n'est pas évident d'apprendre qu'on a un morceau d'âme de celui qui a tué sa mère dans sa tête. Je me rappelle encore le jour où on l'a découvert toi et moi. Le choc, elle avait pleuré toute la journée en demandant pourquoi.» murmura Remus en regardant sa petite fille.

«Cela nous a quand même permis de découvrir que Volpépette en avait créé d'autres avant cette nuit fatidique. Je paris que l'autre imbécile à barbe blanche sait à propos des Horcruxes et qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête pour utiliser cette information pour manipuler Tala. Je suis certain que s'il avait été au courant de la présence du morceau d'âme dans la cicatrice qu'avait Tala, il lui aurait laissé pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler.» siffla Severus en colère contre le directeur.

«Effectivement, il est assez fou et sadique pour faire cela. Mais, nous avons une longueur d'avance sur lui, nous avons réussi à détruire l'horcruxes qu'avait Tala, ainsi que celui du médaillon de Salazar que tu as récupéré de Regulus Black, enfin… volé, mais peu importe. La coupe de Helga Hufflepuff, d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu la récupérer celle-là.» demanda Remus en regardant Severus.

«Et bien, quand j'ai avertis les gobelins de l'existence des horcruxes que bouffeur de racines de pissenlits avaient créés, ils ont craints qu'il y en ait de dissimulé dans les coffres de leur banque. Après la fouille de tous les coffres, ils ont découvert la coupe dans le coffre des Lestranges. Ils l'ont détruite à l'aide d'une potion de leur composition et ils ont acceptés de me donner la recette pour que nous puissions détruire ceux en notre possession. Quand je leur aie expliqué le cas de Tala, ils m'ont aussi donné la formule pour l'extraire d'elle et le transférer dans un cochon. D'ailleurs, ils ont du mettre un veto sur le papier qu'ils m'ont donnés parce que dès que le rituel a été fait, le parchemin s'est désintégré et j'ai oublié la formule. Et puis on a eu Nagini, le serpent du macchabé, ils étaient trop fusionnels pour que le serpent soit un simple familier. Je n'ai pas prit de chance, je l'ai traqué et empoisonné avec la potion pour détruire les horcruxes.» poursuivit le maître des potions.

«Nous avons eu beaucoup de chances, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres dans la nature, car sinon, il est certain qu'il va revenir, il faudra se tenir prêt.» dit le loup en lui jetant un regard déterminé.

«Et nous le serons. Nous entraînons Tala depuis toute petite. Elle connaît tous les arts de combats muggle grâce à toi, ce qui l'a aidé à mieux contrôler sa magie d'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être m'y mettre moi aussi. Et maintenant, elle développe sa magie. S'il vient qu'à revenir d'entre les morts, nous l'accueillerons comme nous savons si bien le faire!» s'exclama Severus en levant le poing en l'air ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Remus.

«Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, je tenais à te dire que Tala a très bien passé sa dernière pleine lune. Elle a réussi la fusion pour la première fois. Elle était tellement heureuse au matin. Qu'enfin, elle allait pouvoir se transformer à volonté et respecter la promesse qu'elle t'avait faite. D'ailleurs, quel est cette promesse? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.» continua le loup-garou.

«Tu sais que j'aime Tala comme ma propre fille, je ne peux avoir, je ne peux plus... mais lorsque je regarde Tala, j'ai parfois envi d'être à nouveau père. Vous êtes ma seule famille. Il y a un an, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas un loup comme vous deux, qu'elle aimerait tellement que nous soyons une famille unie. Après avoir longuement réfléchis, je lui aie dit quelques jours plus tard que lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée et qu'elle serait en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs de loup, que j'accepterais la morsure pour devenir comme vous deux. C'est notre promesse.» expliqua le parrain de Tala.

«Tu es sûre de ton choix et de ce que cela implique?» demanda Remus en se tournant vers Severus.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie Remus. J'y aie longuement réfléchis et j'ai choisis cette voie en toute connaissance de cause.» lui répondit en souriant Severus.

«Même si tu fais déjà partie de la famille, il ne me reste qu'à te dire bienvenue dans la meute alors.» dit Remus en lui serrant l'épaule tout en souriant. Tala arriva en courant, une lettre à la main, toute souriante. L'année allait enfin débuter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Et oui, croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et je viens à l'instant de terminer le chapitre deux! Au moins, cette fois, je ne vous aie pas fait attendre plus d'un mois! Je me surprends moi-même. Enfin bref! Dans ce chapitre partons à la rencontre d'un Neville que vous ne connaissez pas.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews j'adore vous lire! Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter two

Neville Longbottom était un enfant calme et discret, il ne chahutait pas, ne faisait pas de bêtises et avait tenté pendant les premières années de sa vie d'attirer l'attention et la fierté de sa grand-mère la grande Augusta Longbottom. Sans succès. Durant toute son enfance, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser, de le comparer à son père. Elle le prenait pour un squib (cracmol en anglais). Pourtant, il était doué avec la magie, il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour l'utiliser étant enfant, mais curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à faire ce que sa grand-mère lui montrait. Il s'était longtemps posé la question pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, jusqu'au moment où cela fit tilt dans sa tête. C'était parce qu'il utilisait la baguette de son père. Il avait toujours fait usage de sa magie sans artéfact, mais Augusta Longbottom exigeait qu'il utilise la baguette de son géniteur car elle cherchait à retrouver son fils en son petit-fils. Et pour cela, lorsqu'il avait comprit les motifs de celle-ci, il s'était mit à la haïr de toute son âme. Il n'était pas son père et il ne le serait jamais.

La haine et la colère avait prit place dans son cœur et il avait comprit que s'il voulait être le meilleur, la clé était la connaissance et la pratique. Alors dès qu'il eu apprit à lire, il s'engagea dans sa quête du pouvoir et du contrôle. Il avait épluché la bibliothèque, lisant même les livres interdits, obtenant leur accès grâce à quelques sortilèges qu'il avait apprit dans les livres. Il avait aussi découvert pendant ses recherches la raison pour laquelle il était si facile pour lui d'utiliser sa magie sans avoir recourt à une baguette, car il avait en lui la magie primitive, puissante, sauvage. Il apprit que celle-ci était considérée comme de la magie noire aujourd'hui. Et bien soit, si ça magie était considéré comme tel, alors puissant sorcier noir il serait. Il détestait sa famille, ils étaient du côté de la lumière, du côté de ceux et celles qui vouaient une haine aux créatures magiques et à la magie primitive considérée comme trop indomptable pour la majorité de la population. Le monde sorcier avait besoin de changements drastiques et Neville sentait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait à Hogwarts.

Il reçu enfin sa liste de fourniture vers la fin juillet. Il n'en parla pas à la vieille pie. Il prit sa lettre, s'habilla comme du à son rang, pantalon noir légèrement ajuster, un débardeur noir, une chemise verte émeraude par-dessus, des chaussures vernis noires et une chaîne en argent avec un loup en pendentif au bout. Il alla vers la cheminée et se rendit à Diagon Alley. Il atterit non loin de Gringotts et entreprit de se rendre là-bas en premier. Le gobelin fut surprit de le rencontrer sans que sa grand-mère soit présente, mais Neville lui certifia qu'elle était au courant et que malheureusement, elle n'avait pu venir avec lui à cause de certaines obligations. Le gobelin n'avait pas à vérifier la véracité de ces propos et aussi, il s'en fichait royalement. Le jeune garçon prit une bourse sans-fond et prit plus d'argent que nécessaire dans son compte étudiant. Il ressortit avec une bourse bien garnie et se dirigea vers son second arrêt Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands.

Malgré les jérémiades de la vieille folle, il refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser la baguette de son géniteur. Il allait avoir sa propre baguette, peu importe les dire de l'autre. Il entra dans la vieille boutique et vit Ollivanders qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux qui lui donna des envies de meurtres.

«Bienvenue Monsieur Longbottom, je me rappelle encore du jour où votre père et votre mère sont venus chercher leur baguette dans ma…» commença Ollivanders.

«Oui, oui, c'est bien jolie les vieux souvenirs, mais je suis ici pour acheter ma baguette et non pas entendre votre diarrhée verbale à propos du souvenir de feu mes parents. Merci.» dit sèchement Neville qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que le vieil homme avait à dire, ce qui choqua grandement celui-ci qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude glaciale du jeune garçon.

«Oui, bien sûre Monsieur Longbottom. Voyons voir, essayez celle-ci, 31 cm de bois de rosier avec un crin de licorne.» dit Ollivanders en tendant la baguette à Neville. Celui-ci la prit, mais il ne se passa rien.

«Bon, il semble que celle-ci ne soit pas pour vous. Et maintenant essayez celle-là. 27,5 cm bois d'orme et ventricule de dragon.» continua le fabriquant. Ce ne fut pas non plus une réussite. Il essaya 10 autres baguettes et aucune n'était pour lui et Neville commençait à perdre patience.

«C'est curieux, et si… Humm» commença le vieil homme en tapotant son menton. Il alla vers l'arrière de sa salle, monta l'échelle et prit une boîte extrêmement vieille et usée. Il revint et tendit la baguette qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle était d'un noir d'encre, avec un manche magnifiquement sculpté où des dragons s'entrecroisaient, de couleur argent, créant un magnifique relief. Neville l'essaya et une grande et douce chaleur l'envahie et il sut que c'était la bonne.

«C'est vraiment curieux.» dit le fabricant de baguette.

«Qu'est-ce qui est curieux dans le fait que j'aie enfin trouvé une baguette?» demanda Neville, lassé des élucubrations du sorcier.

«Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai fabriqué et vendu au courant de ma vie. Celle-ci n'est pas l'une de mes créations, mais celle de mon grand-père, elle n'avait jamais trouvé preneur jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il est curieux qu'elle vous ait choisis. Cette baguette est sauvage et indomptable du à ses deux cœurs à l'intérieur et pourtant, elle est plus que parfaite pour vous. 32,5 cm, bois d'ébène, écaille de Magyar à pointe et poussière de pierre de lune. Vous êtes destinés à de grande chose Monsieur Longbottom.» termina Ollivanders. Neville paya rapidement, incluant un porte-baguette de combat, puis sortit avec un sourire énigmatique, oui, il allait faire de grande chose.

Il acheta le restant de ses fournitures, puis se dirigea à son avant-dernier arrêt, chez Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, il avait cruellement besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Sa… grand-mère avait cru bon de choisir l'entièreté de ce qu'il devait porté durant ses dernières années, ne lui laissant aucun choix, seul les vêtements qu'il portait en ce moment avait été choisi et acheté sous le nez de la vieille chouette. Il entra dans la boutique et Mme Malkin se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

«Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour toi?» demanda gentiment la dame.

«Je voudrais une garde-robe entière dans le même style que je porte actuellement, dans les teintes de noirs, argent, vert émeraude, rouge sang et gris foncé. Je désire aussi une cape d'été et une cape d'hiver fait dans les meilleurs matériaux qui soient et avec tous les sortilèges d'entretiens évidemment. Ensuite, je voudrais au moins deux habits de bal et 5 paires de chaussures vernis noirs, 3 paires de souliers de sport confortable et des caleçons fait dans les fibres les plus douces et confortables. Pour la couleur de ceux-ci, noirs et vert émeraude. Et finalement, mes uniformes de premières années pour Hogwarts.» récita Neville en prenant un air hautain et supérieur digne des plus anciens sang-pur aristocrates. Mme Malkin bavait presque devant la quantité impressionnante d'achat. La journée s'annonçait fantastique et très payante.

«Bien sûre Monsieur?» demanda la femme.

«Monsieur Longbottom, Mme.» répondit le jeune homme pressé d'en finir avec tout ça, il avait encore à passer chez Magical Menagerie pour s'acheter un animal de compagnie.

«Venez ici jeune homme que je prenne vos mesures. Montez sur ce tabouret s'il vous plaît.» demanda la dame et il fit ce qu'elle dit. Elle commença à prendre ses mesures et lui se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

«Mais Oncle Sev, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, mes vêtements me vont encore très bien!» se plaignit la plus magnifique jeune fille qu'il est jamais rencontré. Elle avait une longue chevelure couleur du blé, atteignant le bas de son dos, elle avait un visage fin, une peau légèrement bronzé, des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et rosées, un nez fin et de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude avec des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur. Magnifique était un mot faible en comparaison de sa réelle beauté.

«Je sais, mais c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi Tala, j'y tiens et puis tu entres à Hogwarts cette année et je veux que tu sois digne de ton rang avec les vêtements que je vais t'acheter. Tu ne seras plus en campagne mais parmi d'autres élèves dont nombreux seront issus de vieilles lignées sorcières. Si tu acceptes, je te promets qu'on pourra passer le temps que tu veux chez l'Apothicaire. D'accord?» dit le plus vieux des deux.

«Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments. D'accord. Mais pas de folies pour les vêtements, ont reste dans le simple.» répondit la jeune fille au doux nom de Tala. Puis, Neville et elle se croisèrent du regard et leur monde changea entièrement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe. Je voulais juste commencer le chapitre un peu, puis ensuite aller me coucher, mais j'ai été posséder par je ne sais pas quoi et je me suis mise à écrire comme une folle! C'est le PLUS long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, plus de trois mille mots, je suis soufflée!**

 **J'ai pratiquement fait flamber mon clavier tellement j'ai écris vite et longtemps, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il sent un peu le brûlé...hummm... de la guimauve grillé... ARGH sa y est mon cerveau c'est fait la malle.**

 **Il me reste assez de neurones pour vous souhaiter bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter three

Tala, Remus et Severus se trouvaient à Diagon Alley avec la liste des fournitures en main. La jeune fille était à la fois excitée d'enfin commencer ses années d'études à Hogwarts, mais aussi triste puisqu'elle ne verrait plus aussi souvent son père. Tous les trois avaient vécus dans leur petit monde en Islande lorsque Severus n'était pas entrain d'enseigner. La campagne à perte de vue, des étendues vertes et des forêts enchanteresses. Une idylle dans leur vie qui devait prendre fin, l'espace d'une année. Tala regarda partout autour d'elle, impatiente.

«Papa, par où commence-t-on?» demanda la petite louve.

«Nous commençons par Gringotts ma chérie, nous devons faire valider ton ascendance, puis récupérer les coffres qui te sont destinés. Ensuite, nous irons faire les achats.» énuméra Remus en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui adorait sa. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le lieu de prédilection. Le bâtiment était de marbre et d'or et était imposant. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle.

«Bonjour, nous aimerions rencontrer Griphook en privé je vous pris.» demanda le loup au gobelin face à lui.

«Et qui le demande?» répondit de façon hautain le gobelin.

«Ceci est d'ordre privé, des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient écouter.» continua l'alpha. Cette réponse suffit à faire comprendre au gobelin que s'ils divulguaient leur nom, cela pourrait leur porter préjudices, voir pire, les mettre en danger. Le gobelin leur fit signe de passer derrière et les conduisit au bureau de Griphook. Ceux-ci entrèrent et furent accueillit par le gobelin en question et invité à s'asseoir.

«M. Lupin, M. Snape et je présume que cette demoiselle est la jeune Tala Annabeth Lupin.» dit Griphook en leur souriant.

«Vous présumez bien. Nous sommes ici pour une reconnaissance de lignée et les coffres.» résuma Remus.

«Fort bien, à en voir cette jeune fille, le rituel a été un succès. Pour quel lignée voulez-vous faire la reconnaissance?» demanda le gobelin.

«Pour la lignée Slytherin, Directeur Griphook.» répondit Severus.

«La lignée Slytherin? Mais elle est éteinte depuis longtemps, le dernier membre de cette lignée était Thomas Marvolo Riddle et aujourd'hui il est mort grâce à miss Lupin!» s'exclama de surprise le gobelin.

«Et bien, il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas, voyez-vous, la mère de Tala était une descendante directe du défunt fondateur, elle a découvert la vérité en faisant une potion de lignage, hors, elle n'a jamais eu la chance de venir faire la reconnaissance puisqu'elle était constamment surveillé par le camp de la lumière. Elle nous a juré sur sa magie que c'était la vérité. De plus, Tala sait parler le parseltongue depuis qu'elle est née ce qui est un autre indice puisque seul la lignée de Salazar Slytherin pouvait le parler.» continua le maître des potions.

«Effectivement, vu de cette manière, il serait idéal de faire le test. Voici un parchemin de reconnaissance de lignée. Il suffit de mettre trois gouttes de sang et la lignée apparaîtra au complet sur ce parchemin. S'il vous plaît miss Tala, si vous voulez bien procéder.» dit Griphook en tendant une dague et le parchemin à Tala. Celle-ci se piqua le bout du doigt et fit tomber trois gouttes de sang sur le parchemin. Le gobelin reprit le parchemin et regarda s'afficher la lignée. Le visage du gobelin devint livide ce que remarqua la jeune fille.

«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda Tala curieuse et surtout inquiète au vu de l'expression faciale du directeur.

«Ce n'est pas possible…» murmura le gobelin les yeux sortis pratiquement de ses orbites.

«Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» s'impatienta le loup qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses.

«Et bien voyez par vous-même et vous comprendrez le POURQUOI de mon expression.» répondit Griphook en leur tendant le parchemin.

On pouvait lire Lilianne Joséphine Slytherin et Remus Lupin pour ses parents, ce qui était normal, là où cela se compliquait, était que pour les parents de Lily, il était inscrit Salazar Adrian Slytherin et Joséphine Annabeth Black. Hors, Joséphine était la tante disparue de Sirius Black, un jour elle était partie en balade près de la forêt interdite lors de sa septième année et elle n'était jamais revenue. Les trois sorciers levèrent les yeux vers le gobelin.

«Est-ce seulement possible?» demanda fébrilement Severus.

«Absolument pas et pourtant nous avons la preuve sous les yeux que Tala est la petite fille du célèbre Salazar Slytherin. Le sang ne peut pas mentir Monsieur Snape. La seule possibilité qui me viendrait à l'esprit et qui serait la plus probable dans le cas présent, serait que Miss Black est de façon inexplicable réussit à faire un voyage temporel, se retrouvant par la même occasion prisonnière de l'époque des fondateurs. Elle aurait rencontré Lord Slytherin et se serait mariée avec lui à son époque, ce qui est une forte possibilité puisque la femme du fondateur se nommait Lady Joséphine Slytherin. Mais, nous savons tous que la magie est une question d'équilibre, de même que le temps et la vie. En faisant ce voyage temporel, miss Black a créé involontaire un déséquilibre dans la balance et la magie a du rétablir se déséquilibre, ce faisant, la magie a choisi d'envoyer dans le présent Miss Lilianne Slytherin à la place de sa mère, puisque celle-ci ne pouvait retourner à son époque.» expliqua le gobelin qui se remettait de cette surprise.

«Mais alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas fait mention dans l'histoire de la disparition de la fille de Lord Slytherin? Nous ne connaissons que l'existence de son fils Damien Elliot Slytherin et sa descendance devenu Gaunt avec les années.» demanda Remus qui serrait sa fille contre lui.

«Dans l'histoire rendu public, il est vrai qu'aucune mention n'a été faite, mais dans l'histoire personnelle de la famille, il était connu de tous les descendants que Lord et Lady Slytherin avaient eu une petite fille en premier, mais qu'elle avait disparu une nuit, un an après sa naissance. Lord Slytherin ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de sa fille, elle était son trésor, sa raison d'être, c'est à ce moment qu'il a changé et est devenu le mage noir que nous connaissons tous aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux et honoré de rencontrer sa petite fille. Vous êtes l'unique héritière des coffres Slytherin, de même que ceux des Potter puisque Lord Potter vous avait nommé unique héritière dans son testament et vous êtes aussi l'unique héritière de la famille Black, de part votre grand-mère, puisque Sirius Orion Black a été condamné à Azkaban, il est destitué de son accession au titre de Lord Black.» résuma Griphook qui laissa baba les trois sorciers. C'était une somme colossale et encore!

«Et bien, voilà qui est surprenant, mais au moins la fortune de ses anciennes et nobles lignées sera en sécurité!» répondit Severus encore sous le choc.

«Effectivement, nous allons d'ailleurs prendre la liberté de réunir l'intégralité du contenu de tous les coffres dans le coffre Slytherin, car depuis plusieurs années, Albus Dumbledore vole allégrement dans l'un des deux coffres Potter pour s'enrichir et nous voulons y mettre fin en combinant tous les coffres.» continua le directeur en tendant les parchemins que Tala devait signer pour donner son accord, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Sa famille avait travaillé durement pour réunir cet héritage et le voir dilapider par un vieux sorcier manipulateur ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

«Bien, ceci étant réglé, voici une bourse sans-fond contenant plusieurs milliers de gallions pour pouvoir faire vos achats et l'avantage avec cette bourse, c'est qu'elle est fabriqué par nos soins et peut être rempli à distance. Il vous suffit de m'envoyer un parchemin avec la demande du montant que vous désirez et trois gouttes de votre sang et nous faisons transférer le montant directement dedans.» dit le gobelin en leur tendant la bourse.

«Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude, c'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec vous directeur Griphook.» répondit Remus en lui serrant la main. Alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir, Griphook les arrêta dans leur élan.

«Puisque vous êtes ici monsieur Snape, peut-être pourrions-nous enfin finaliser la succession de votre grand-père Lord Prince.» dit le directeur.

«Mais quel finalisation? Mon grand-père nous a renié ma mère et moi!» s'exclama Severus.

«Votre grand-père a certes renié votre mère, mais il ne l'a jamais fait avec vous. Dès votre naissance, il a réclamé votre garde afin de vous élever, mais Dumbledore n'a pas cesser de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il a fait de vous l'unique héritier de sa fortune ainsi que du titre de Lord, vous demandant d'abandonner votre nom de famille actuel pour reprendre le nom de famille Prince. N'avez-vous jamais reçu nos lettres de convocations?» demanda curieusement le gobelin. Severus fulminait de rage, littéralement, le vieux fou c'était mêlé de sa vie pour l'avoir à sa botte et comme espion pour l'ordre, mais c'était sans compter sur le talent inestimable de sa filleule qui grâce au parseltongue, avait réussit à le libérer de la marque à jamais, il était libre et il comptait bien prendre possession de son héritage et de sa vie.

«Non, je n'ai jamais reçu aucune missive de votre part, mais j'imagine fort bien que Débiledore y est pour quelque chose. J'accepte mon héritage, ainsi que le titre de l'ordre, par ma magie, je rejette à jamais mon ascendance Snape et accepte de mon plein gré avec tout ce que j'ai de devenir Lord Prince et perpétuer la lignée.» déclara Severus, une vague magique s'échappa de lui pour ensuite lui revenir de plein fouet, le faisant chanceler. La chevalière de la famille Prince apparut à son doigt, acceptant sa demande et faisant de lui totalement un Prince. Ses traits physiques changèrent quelque peu devenant plus fin, plus aristocratique et plus beaux. Les traits Snape avaient définitivement disparus.

«Et bien oncle Snape, tu es superbe! Toutes les sorcières célibataires voudront t'avoir comme mari! Attends-toi à recevoir des tas de demande en mariage, je paris que d'ici la fin de l'année, tu seras marié avec un petit loup en route!» s'exclama joyeusement Tala en serrant son parrain avec un gros câlins.

«Tu as de la chance d'être ma filleule parce que sinon tu me servirais de cobaye pour mes potions!» ricana Severus en la serrant contre lui.

«Arrête, je sais que tu m'adore quand même, moi et mon foutu caractère! De qui tu crois que je le tiens au juste? Tu as participé à mon éducation je te rappelle!» rigola la petite louve qui entraîna ses deux figures parentales hors de la banque sans oublié de remercier Griphook pour ses services.

Une fois sortie, Remus proposa à Severus de partir avec Tala acheter sa baguette et ses uniformes tandis qu'il irait acheter ses livres et sa malle et qu'ils se retrouveraient devant Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour pour déguster une glace et ensuite aller à la ménagerie pour finir avec l'Apothicaire sachant d'avance que sa fille et Severus passerait beaucoup de temps dans la boutique. Ils acceptèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Severus et Tala arrivèrent devant chez Ollivanders et entrèrent sans tarder.

«Et bien professeur Snape, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille! Vous venez pour sa baguette j'imagine!» demanda le fabricant.

«En faite, c'est Lord Prince maintenant et non, ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma filleule et oui, c'est pour sa baguette, elle entre en première année à Hogwarts.» dit un peu sèchement le maître des potions ce qui fit rire Tala.

«Bien bien, voyons voir. Ah, voilà, essaie cette baguette, 28 cm, bois de chêne et crin de sombral.» présenta Ollivanders à Tala. Elle essaya la baguette, mais elle fit exploser la lampe près d'elle.

«Non, ce n'est pas la bonne! Et celle-là. 30 cm, bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon.» continua le marchant en lui présentant une autre baguette. Rien ne fonctionna cette fois. Ollivanders réfléchit intensément et partit vers une étagère plus loin et la ramena à la jeune fille.

«Peut-être bien que c'est celle-là. 27,5 bois de houx et plume de phénix.» dit Ollivanders en espérant que ce fut la bonne. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas, ce qui le déstabilisa.

«C'est étrange…» dit le sorcier.

«Qu'est-ce qui est étrange monsieur?» demanda Tala.

«J'aurais pu jurer que cette baguette était faite pour vous et pourtant, c'est loin d'être le cas.» répondit le fabricant de baguette. Il retourna vers l'arrière boutique et chercha. Puis, il se demanda si cela pouvait être possible deux fois dans la même journée. Il prit la baguette de ses pensées et la ramena en avant pour la tendre à Tala.

«Celle-ci.» présenta le sorcier qui observa curieusement le moment. Tala regarda la baguette et fut charmé de sa beauté, elle était plus noire que la nuit, environ 32 cm estimait-elle. Ciselé d'une matière blanche tirant sur l'argenté et qui n'était pas du bois. Le manche était magnifique, sculpté avec finesse et où un loup hurlant à la lune fait en argent avait été incrusté dans le bois. Elle prit la baguette en main, puis une douce chaleur l'envahie, faisant voltiger ses cheveux. Puis le phénomène se calma.

«Je n'ai jamais vu une baguette pareille auparavant, de quoi est-elle faite?» demanda curieusement Severus qui admirait le chef-d'œuvre sous ses yeux.

«Curieux, vraiment très curieux. Ce n'est pas une baguette de ma confection, mais celle de mon grand-père, l'une des deux plus magnifiques œuvres de sa vie et pourtant, elles n'ont jamais trouvé preneur jusqu'à aujourd'hui à cause de leur différence non négligeable puisque cette baguette contient deux cœurs. 32 cm, bois d'ébène ciselé de perle nacré avec de la poussière de pierre de lune et poil du dernier vrai loup Alpha connu.» répondit Ollivanders sous le choc.

«Effectivement, c'est très curieux comme combinaison.» répondit Tala heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé sa baguette.

«Oui, mais ce qui est le plus curieux mademoiselle, c'est que j'ai vendu sa sœur un peu plus tôt, deux baguettes uniques, sauvages et indomptables comportant le même bois, mais aussi un cœur identique. Deux baguettes qui semblaient n'être destinés à personne et qui ont passés plus de 2 siècles sur les étagères, mais qui étrangement ont trouvés leur propriétaire dans la même journée. De grands changements se produiront dans les années à venir, de grands changements qui bouleverseront le monde sorcier.» termina le fabriquant. Ils payèrent rapidement la baguette et Severus acheta un porte-baguette de combat pour sa filleule, on était jamais trop prudent. Ils quittèrent les lieux et se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine destination, Mme Malkin.

«Tala, pour ton anniversaire, je t'achète une nouvelle garde-robe complète!» s'exclama Severus heureux d'avoir enfin les moyens de gâter allégrement sa filleule. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique quand Tala répliqua.

«Mais Oncle Sev, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, mes vêtements me vont encore très bien!» se plaignit Tala qui s'imaginait mourir sous une montagne de vêtements avant d'avoir pu tous les essayer. Elle détestait faire du shopping et elle était très heureuse de porter ses jeans, ses débardeurs et ses vestes de cuire.

«Je sais, mais c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi Tala, j'y tiens et puis tu entres à Hogwarts cette année et je veux que tu sois digne de ton rang avec les vêtements que je vais t'acheter. Tu ne seras plus en campagne mais parmi d'autres élèves dont nombreux seront issus de vieilles lignées sorcières. Si tu acceptes, je te promets qu'on pourra passer le temps que tu veux chez l'Apothicaire. D'accord?» dit le plus vieux des deux.

«Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments. D'accord. Mais pas de folies pour les vêtements, ont reste dans le simple.» répondit la jeune fille qui avait déjà hâte d'aller chez l'Apothicaire. Elle sentit sa magie s'agiter et tirailler un peu. Elle porta son regard dans la direction que sa magie indiquait et croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon, elle sentie son monde entier changer.

«Bonjour ma petite, je n'en aie pas pour longtemps, installe-toi sur le tabouret à côté du jeune homme, je prendrai tes mesures quand j'aurai terminé.» dit Mme Malkin en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Tala alla comme demandé sur le tabouret, puis se tourna vers le garçon qui attirait sa magie de façon inexplicable.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Tala Lupin, ravie de te rencontrer.» se présenta Tala en tendant sa main.

«Bonjour, moi c'est Neville LongBottom, ravis de te rencontrer aussi.» lui répondit Neville en souriant et en lui serrant la main. Un choc électrique agréable les parcourut et ils regrettèrent déjà la présence de l'autre lorsqu'ils retirèrent leur main.

«Est-ce que tu entres en première année toi aussi?» demanda Tala qui fut la suivante sous les mains de Mme Malkin.

«Oui, j'entre en première année, dans quel maison crois-tu que tu atterriras?» répondit le jeune homme.

«Slytherin, évidemment, je suis trop ambitieuse et trop rusée, sinon j'aurai été certaine d'atterrir à Ravenclaw. Et toi?» continua la jeune louve qui appréciait grandement Neville.

«Slytherin également, je ne me vois pas dans la maison des têtes brûlés qui ne réfléchissent pas avant d'agir, Hufflepuff encore moins, j'aurais peut-être dit Ravenclaw comme toi, mais mon ambition est plus forte que ma soif de connaissance, donc, il ne reste que Slytherin et je serai fier d'y être.» s'exclama Neville.

Severus faillit être foudroyé par une crise cardiaque. Un Longbottom? Dans sa maison de serpents? C'était complètement inconcevable, non seulement sa famille était une longue lignée de Griffindor de pure souche, mais en plus, selon les dire d'Augusta Longbottom, il n'avait pas un niveau magique plus élevé qu'un squib et pourtant, la manière dont se comportait le jeune garçon, il ne ressemblait en rien à la description de la vieille sorcière. Était-il possible que le jeune Neville puisse porter un masque et cachait ses talents? Severus le croyait fortement, il n'avait pas sous les yeux un squib. Il avait sous les yeux un jeune héritier agissant comme un digne descendant d'une longue lignée de sang-pur. Son attitude, ses manières, ses réactions étaient ceux d'une personne qui avait jugé que les sentiments et les mots étaient des armes à utiliser avec précision. Sous la demande de son parrain, Tala commanda ce qu'elle avait envie tout en commandant quelques vêtements pour des réceptions, bals ou autres. Finalement, les trois sorciers furent libérés de la torture.

«Neville, mon parrain et moi allons retrouver mon père chez le glacier, est-ce que tu voudrais nous accompagner?» demanda Tala qui n'avait aucune envie qu'ils soient séparés tout de suite.

«Et bien je dois encore me rendre à la ménagerie et chez l'Apothicaire.» répondit Neville qui lui non plus ne voulait pas que cette journée en sa compagnie ne se termine maintenant.

«Et bien Monsieur Longbottom, il s'avère que ses deux destinations seront nos prochains arrêts après le glacier, puisque ma filleule le propose et que je n'y vois aucune objection, venez avec nous.» répondit le maître des potions en souriant sadiquement intérieurement. Il avait terriblement hâte de voir la réaction de Remus lorsqu'il verrait les deux jeunes sorciers pratiquement inséparables depuis leur rencontre. Cela allait être son plaisir personnel de la journée.

«Dans ce cas, d'accord, merci beaucoup.» accepta Neville qui proposa son bras en parfait gentleman à Tala qui accepta avec grand plaisir. Cela fit davantage sourire Severus qui se frottait mentalement les mains en prévision du spectacle à venir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et bien et bien, je ne rigolais pas quand je disais que j'avais des idées à revendre! Je travaillais aujourd'hui et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais pensée, c'était que j'avais hâte de rentrer pour écrire la suite! Alors la voilà! La réaction de Remus avec! Bon, j'ai eu une petite reviews concernant les Hufflepuff. Honnêtement, je n'ai pratiquement rien contre eux et je devrais dire que si j'avais du passer sous le choixpeau celui-ci aurait hésité entre Slytherin et Hufflepuff! Enfin bref! Je me perds encore.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter Four

Remus était heureux d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'acheter la malle AVANT d'aller acheter les livres. Ainsi, il avait pu ranger les livres dans le compartiment à cet effet. Il avait acheté une malle à 5 compartiments au lieu de celle pour les premières années. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on devait se limiter à 3 compartiments quand on avait tant de choses à emporter avec soit. Au moins, l'un des compartiments contenait une bibliothèque complète. Vu la quantité impressionnante de livres que possédait Tala, il était essentiel que sa malle en contient une et puis, elle avait des livres plus avancé que ceux de première année. En potion, elle était du niveau de sixièmes années grâce au bon soin de Severus, mais aussi du talent inné acquis du côté de sa mère. En métamorphose et botanique, elle était niveau d'un cinquième année et toutes les autres matières, elle était du niveau d'un élève de quatrième année. Elle était très douée en magie, du moins la magie qu'ils considéraient comme de la magie basique. Sa plus grande difficulté était sa magie primitive et afin de la contrôler, elle apprenait pour l'instant la magie du sang, la nécromancie et la magie élémentaire.

Remus soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il eu rangé le dernier livre dans la bibliothèque de la malle. Il sortit de celle-ci, la réduisit et se rendit chez Florean Fortescue's pour attendre sa fille et Severus. Il arriva avant eux et s'installa à une table à l'extérieur, spécifiant à la serveuse qu'il attendait d'autres personnes avant de commander. Il profita du beau temps jusqu'au moment où il vit enfin Severus et Tala… ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui était beaucoup trop proche de son bébé. Remus plissa des yeux et eu la mauvaise surprise de voir avec quel affront ce jeune garçon osait tenir le bras de sa petite fille chérie, son trésor. Il grogna légèrement, se préparant à faire fuir l'importun de manière cinglante et fort peu délicate. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi proche de sa petite louve d'amour. PERSONNE!

«Ah papa! Tu es arrivé avant nous, génial tu as pu avoir la meilleure table!» s'exclama Tala avec un grand sourire sans lâcher Neville.

«Hum. Tu ne me présentes pas ton… ami…» répondit Remus en se relevant et en croisant les bras.

«Bien sûre, j'en oublie mon savoir vivre…» commença la jeune fille.

«Quel savoir vivre?» toussa discrètement Severus qui s'amusait grandement de la situation.

«Je te rappelle que tu as participé à mon éducation! Nian! Bon, papa, je te présente Neville LongBottom, on s'est rencontré chez Mme Malkin et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu.» s'exclama joyeusement Tala qui fit semblant de ne pas voir son père ne mode papa poule.

«Oh vraiment? Quel coïncidence, il est rare de se faire des amis en dehors de Hogwarts dès la première année. Et bien enchanté jeune Neville, quoique je préfèrais te voir t'éloigner de ma fille avant qu'il ne te manque un appendice.» continua l'Alpha.

«PAPA!» s'écria Tala en lâchant Neville pour réprimander son père en lui balançant son poing dans l'épaule.

«Non, ça va Tala, ton père est seulement protecteur, c'est normal. Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Lupin.» répondit Neville en tendant sa main, main que Remus s'empressa de serrer avec un peu plus de force nécessaire.

«Tu as de l'esprit, de l'éducation, c'est bien… mais fais du mal à ma fille et je te tue.» termina en murmura Remus à l'oreille du jeune garçon qui frémit.

«Reçu cinq sur cinq, monsieur!» s'exclama rapidement Neville.

«Bon et si maintenant on les mangeait ses glaces? Pas que la journée avance, mais, non vraiment la journée avance et je n'ai pas envi de passer la nuit ici, alors bougez-vous.» s'exclama Severus qui perdit patience. Personne ne se mettait entre lui et sa glace à la pistache sans en subir de très lourde conséquence.

Ils passèrent ainsi plus de deux heures chez le glacier, Remus en profita pour cuisiner Neville comme il devait le faire se qui exaspéra Tala et rendit heureux Severus qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, si cela était du domaine du possible. Ce que le loup alpha apprit lui fit reconsidérer son avis sur le jeune homme pourtant. Il n'était pas un futur lèche-botte de la lumière, il avait ses propres pensées, ses propres opinions et ses histoires sur ses expériences avec la magie lui rappelait Tala étant enfant. Comment pouvait-il être possible que cet enfant puisse utiliser la magie primitive? Sa famille n'était en aucun cas adepte de cette magie et aucun d'entre eux n'avait démontré de prédisposition à cette magie. Alors la question qui se posait était, était-il réellement le fils des Longbottom ou était-il un enfant adopté provenant d'une famille plus ancienne et puissante? Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la ménagerie afin de choisir leur familier pour l'année.

«Ohhh regarde Neville tous ses hiboux, ils sont magnifiques!» s'exclama Tala en attirant Neville vers la section des hiboux.

«Rappelez-vous les enfants, vous ne pouvez choisir qu'entre un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud!» rappela le maître des potions qui se disait qu'il y avait assez de volaille dans la volière sans devoir en ajouter d'autres au lot.

«Zut alors, moi qui voulait un serpent, c'est raté! Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'un hibou puisque Débildore, en reprenant les mots de son oncle, le ferait tracer. Et le crapaud, c'est hors de question! Donc… je vais opter pour un chat, voilà!» répondit la jeune fille et prit la direction de la section des chats.

«Et toi Neville? Quel animal choisirais-tu?» demanda avec curiosité Remus.

«Connaissant le dernier membre de ma famille, elle me dirait d'opter pour un crapaud parce qu'ils sont moins cher et qu'elle n'a pas envie de trop dépenser pour moi. Si j'y vais avec la logique, je devrais choisir un hibou afin de pouvoir envoyer et recevoir mon courrier, ce qui dans un sens n'est pas aussi utile qu'il n'y paraît, puisque l'école offre un accès à des hiboux pour envoyer notre courrier. Si j'y vais avec mon envie, j'opterais aussi pour un chat car ils sont fidèles, loyaux. Ils ont un instinct très développé et même que certaine race de chats possèdent un poil très utile pour certaines potions. Donc, se sera pour moi aussi un chat.» répondit calmement Neville avec une logique implacable en rejoignant Tala et laissant derrière lui un Remus sur le cul.

«Et bien, pour un jeune garçon sans cesse rabaissé et traité de squib par sa propre famille, il est brillant. Et en plus, il veut aller dans la maison des serpents pour ses études, si ÇA sa ne te scie pas en deux, alors rien ne le pourra!» ricana le maître des potions en rejoignant les deux jeunes et en laissant derrière lui un loup-garou atrocement traumatisé!

Severus arriva derrière les deux jeunes gens qui regardaient tous les chats présents sans être capable de faire un choix. Puis Tala s'approcha soudainement d'une cage où un chaton, dont la fourrure rappelait les léopards des neiges, dormait. Celui-ci se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit l'approche d'un sorcier dont la magie l'attirait. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux révélant une magnifique couleur rouge d'automne et se releva sur ses petites pattes et regarda Tala avec de grand yeux surprit. Il avait enfin trouvé sa maîtresse, après tout ce temps! Heureux, le chaton se précipita vers le devant de la cage, ce qui fit sourire Tala. Elle ouvrit la cage et le prit avec précaution dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils furent en contact, un lien unique et puissant se créa se qui émue grandement Tala qui sut dès l'instant comment se nommait son nouveau compagnon.

«Bonjour…Feudeneige, je t'ai enfin trouvé» murmura calmement la jeune fille qui était très heureuse. Severus fut surpris de voir un bébé léopard des neiges magiques se trouver là. Ils avaient disparus depuis plusieurs siècles à cause de la cupidité des sorciers cherchant sans cesse de nouveaux moyens pour acquérir du pouvoir.

«Et bien, si je m'étais douté… Vraiment Tala, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.» répliqua l'homme en regardant sa filleule.

«Et je réponds à cela que la vie serait vraiment trop chiante si je faisais comme tout le monde!» répondit nonchalamment Tala.

«Attention, langage jeune fille. Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé ton familier ma chérie.» dit Remus en s'approchant de sa fille et en caressant le dessus de la tête du chaton qui ronronna.

Severus allait demander à Neville s'il avait trouvé l'animal de son choix lorsqu'il vit celui-ci fixer une cage en particulier comme le faisait sa filleule plus tôt. À l'intérieur se trouvait un chaton avec une fourrure couleur de feu, un beau roux foncé, presque auburn, avec de grands yeux argenté magnifique. C'était une petite femelle magnifique et très calme, comme son nouveau maître. Il fit les mêmes gestes que Tala un peu plus tôt et la prit contre lui.

«Bonjour à toi, Perséphone, je suis heureux de te rencontrer.» murmura Neville en caressant sa nouvelle amie. Tala et lui se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire. Cette journée allait rester à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

«Vous deux, vous ne faites définitivement rien comme tout le monde. Tala trouve son familier en la présence d'un léopard des neiges magique dont la race est disparu depuis plusieurs siècles et toi Neville tu te retrouves avec une gardienne des enfers censé n'être qu'une légende et pourtant, son aura magique et presque étouffante nous prouves le contraire. Chapeau.» s'exclama Remus une nouvelle fois sur le cul, il avait définitivement besoin de se traîner un matelas sur lui dans les années à venir car il sentait qu'avec ses deux là, il ne finirait pas de tomber sur le cul et il était certain que son coccyx n'y survivrait pas.

Les deux enfants rigolèrent en entendant les paroles du loup, Severus se joignant à eux. Remus grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et il entraina son trio de clown avec lui pour qu'ils puissent payer leurs animaux et aillent chez l'Apothicaire. Il avait la très forte intuition qu'ils y passeraient un temps inconsidérable. Et se fut le cas! Il se plaignit au bout d'une heure de la longue, très longue attente dans cette boutique, recevant un regard noir de la part des trois autres qui eux, s'amusaient grandement et qui n'avaient en aucun cas terminé leur achat. Severus conseillait Neville sur plusieurs livres intéressants pour débutant qu'il avait lui-même lu dans sa jeunesse et qui l'avait aidé à devenir le maître qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Tandis que Tala, elle, était à la recherche de livres anciens de potions dans la section antiques. Elle voulait garnir davantage sa collection et peut-être aussi, par la même occasion, trouver le livre que son oncle cherchait désespérément depuis plusieurs années. Elle fouilla de fond en comble, se disant que son oncle les avait surement déjà passé en revu encore et encore durant les dernières années sans jamais trouvé. Et pourtant, un petit livre vieux et usés attira son attention. Sa grandeur le rendait inintéressant aux yeux des acheteurs, qui le jugeaient négligeables, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le dit livre, elle découvrit enfin le livre tant recherché par son oncle. Elle failli sauter de joie et crier victoire, mais elle se retint de justesse, elle voulait tout de même garder la surprise pour son oncle et elle savait que si elle se laissait aller à sa joie, celui-ci rappliquerait vers elle plus vite qu'un nimbus 2000. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la caisse, loin du regard de faucon de son oncle et paya ses livres pour ensuite les mettre dans sa besace qui possédait un sort de sans-fond et de légèreté. Elle attendit ensuite avec son père que les deux autres reviennent, puis ils quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre le réseau de cheminette situé au Leaky Cauldron.

«On doit se dire aurevoir. N'oublie pas de m'écrire Neville! On se voit à la rentrée!» s'exclama Tala en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, puis retournant vers sa famille.

«Toi non plus n'oublie pas de m'écrire! À bientôt! » S'exclama Neville encore sous le choc du baiser. Il la salua avec un grand signe de la main. Oui, il avait vraiment hâte d'être le premier septembre.

* * *

 **Alors, qui est le vrai père de Neville? Écrivez-moi vos déductions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir cher lecteur!**

 **ET oui! Finalement, vous avez la suite! Je sais, elle a tardé un peu, mais la voici enfin. Honnêtement, ce chapitre me fait davantage détester Débiledore et Augusta Longbottom, c'est selon l'avis de chacun, j'ai hâte de connaître les vôtres! Je m'excuses d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes, c'est que je suis épuisées et que mes yeux veulent dormir alors que moi je veux écrire, on est en complet conflit d'intérêt. Donc, ce que je disais, c'est bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos reviews, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter Five

Le doute était une sorte de parasites insidieux qui parcourait votre corps inlassablement, laissant derrière lui désolation et destruction, toutes vos croyances étant réduites à néant. C'était ce que vivait Neville Longbottom depuis sa journée à Diagon Alley avec Tala et les deux autres adultes. Il se rappelait très bien de la réaction de la vieille folle lorsqu'il était rentré une semaine plus tôt.

Comment avait-il osé partir seul acheter ses fournitures et prendre de l'argent dans le coffre sans sa permission? Encore pire, comment avait-il osé s'acheter une nouvelle baguette alors qu'elle exigeait qu'il utilise celle de son fils chéri? Elle l'avait puni de cet affront. Il devait suivre les règles qu'elle imposait sans discuter. Mais, alors qu'il pensait à mille et une façons de la tuer, il avait surprit la vieille à se parler à elle-même et ce qu'il découvrit chamboula entièrement sa vie.

 _FlashBack_

Neville voulait se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre interdit, mais, malheureusement, la vieille chouette était présente, assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée où rugissaient des flammes. Il allait partir lorsqu'il l'entendit. Curieux, il préféra rester pour écouter.

«Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon précieux fils épouse une sorcière stérile? Par amour! Quelle perte de temps. Et dire que le gamin que je m'évertue d'élever n'est même pas mon petit-fils de sang. Il n'a pas plus de magie qu'un squib. Il est une honte pour cette famille! Frank aurait du refuser l'enfant que Dumbledore leur avait emmené! Il est peut-être le fils d'un Death Eaters qui sait! Ils n'auraient jamais du l'adopter, au pire, j'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Et maintenant, je suis prise avec cette erreur de la nature. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit jamais né.» cracha Augusta Longbottom qui estimait qu'elle avait gâché son précieux temps à élever un gamin qui n'était pas de son sang.

Neville repartit vers sa chambre en colère. C'était la faute de ce Dumbledore s'il avait vécu un enfer durant son enfance. Cet homme l'avait sûrement arraché à sa vraie famille et il comptait bien se venger. La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut qu'il voulait écrire à Tala et lui demander de l'héberger pour le reste de l'été. Il n'avait aucune envi de rester vivre ici plus longtemps. Il écrivit donc la lettre, racontant à Tala les moindres détails de ce qui avait été découvert et la suppliait d'accepter de l'héberger pour le reste de l'été puisqu'elle était sa seule amie. Il emprunta l'un des hiboux du manoir et envoya sa lettre, espérant une réponse favorable.

 _Fin FlashBack_

Et maintenant, il tenait entre ses mains la réponse de son amie quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture.

 _Cher Neville,_

 _Je suis estomaquée, mais surtout furieuse contre cette vieille bique. Non mais, élever un enfant en espérant le transformer en son fils perdu, puis déclarer que c'était une pure perte de temps. Bon sang, j'ai juste envie de l'égorgée durant une partie de chasse! Crois bien que j'ai fais lire ta lettre à mon père afin qu'il puisse savoir toute l'histoire et mon oncle Severus s'est aussi mit de la partie. Je ne les aie jamais vus aussi furieux et colérique de toute ma vie. Tonton a proféré mille et une menaces supplémentaires envers débiledore. (On ne l'aime pas beaucoup dans la famille.) Et il est partit en coup de vent créer un portauloin illégale pour te faire venir ici. Et mon père, après qu'il est maudit cette vieille folle, c'est empressé d'aller te préparer une chambre en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il te laisse entre ses griffes et qu'il préférait bouffer de l'aconit pure que de te laisser là-bas et je ne fais que reprendre ses propres mots. Donc, rassemble tout ce qui t'appartient avec Perséphone, tu quittes cette demeure définitivement. Prends solidement la corde ci-joint, c'est le portauloin et lorsque tu es prêt, dit à voix haute le mot «refuge». Voilà, je t'attends avec impatience._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Tala_

Neville était euphorique. Il allait enfin quitter cet enfer. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, mettant la totalité de ses possessions dans sa nouvelle malle à cinq compartiments. Il changea de vêtements pour mettre ceux qu'il avait achetés quelques jours plus tôt, abandonnant ainsi son ancienne vie. Il mit doucement Perséphone dans sa cage, réduisit sa malle pour la mettre dans sa poche. Vive la magie! Il prit la cage et le portauloin.

«Refuge» dit Neville à haute voix et il disparut pour toujours du manoir Longbottom.

Pendant ce temps, Tala faisait les cent pas chez elle, étourdissant Severus et son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, non pas que les deux adultes étaient calmes et sereins, mais ils savaient mieux qu'elle comment gérer la colère qui avait prit naissance en eux. Tala, elle, était proche de la transformation, ses yeux étaient devenus complètement dorés, ses canines avaient poussés et ses griffes commençaient à apparaître.

«Calme-toi ma chérie, Neville devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.» tenta Remus pour la rassurer.

«Me calmer? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme quand j'apprends que mon premier et seul ami se fait ainsi traiter par une vieille bique de l'âge de Mathusalem? Non mais! Une perte de temps! Pas plus de magie qu'un squib! Une ERREUR de la nature! J'ai qu'une envie, l'éviscérer, l'étrangler, la mutiler! Rendre sa morte si douloureuse et lente qu'elle me supplie de l'achever! ON NE TRAITE PAS MON COMPAGNON AINSI!» s'écria la jeune sorcière qui voyait ses nerfs sur le point d'imploser.

«On va s'en occuper et on… attend un peu… tu as dis compagnon? COMPAGNON?!» manqua de s'étouffer Remus, ce qui fit évidemment pouffer de rire le maître des potions.

«Arggghh, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes, mais… oui, j'ai bien dis compagnon. Je sais, je suis TRÈS jeune pour l'avoir trouvé, mais c'est le cas. Dès l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, notre lien de compagnon m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je ne sais pas s'il a ressentit la même chose, ni même s'il comprend le lien qui s'est créé entre nous, mais le fait est qu'il est mon compagnon, ma moitié et qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devras accepter le fait qu'il deviendra ton gendre dans l'avenir. Autant commencer dès maintenant à te faire à l'idée.» expliqua Tala en regardant ses ongles qui semblaient fort intéressant.

«Mais.. mais… tu es trop…tu n'as que… Severus je t'en pris, aide-moi!» s'exclama Remus en se tourna vers son ami en quête d'une aide de sa part.

«Alors là, ne compte pas sur moi! Tu devrais au contraire être heureux pour elle. Rappelle-moi à qu'elle âge tu as découvert que Lily était ton âme sœur, ta compagne?» demanda Severus en toisant du regard son ami.

«hummmsnhdsgfhg» grommela Remus de mauvaise foi.

«Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris.» répéta le brun.

«Dès la première année…» murmura le loup à contre cœur.

«Et tu oses me dire que je suis trop jeune! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!» s'exclama Tala en regardant son père.

«Langage jeune fille. Et oui, je trouve cela jeune, mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es ma petite louve chérie. Mais tu as raison, je dois laisser une chance à Neville. D'ailleurs Severus, j'espère qu'il te reste une potion de repérage de lignée que les gobelins t'ont donné, que l'on puisse connaître l'identité des vrais parents de celui-ci.» continua l'Alpha qui voulu changer de sujet.

«Oui, il m'en reste un peu, mais seulement pour un essaie, après je n'ai plus rien et il faudrait faire une nouvelle demande auprès des gobelins. J'espère que cela marchera du premier coup.» répondit Severus qui caressa Feudeneige en quête de caresses. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd provenir du salon.

«Je crois que notre invité surprise est arrivé.» s'exclama Severus un peu dans le vide lorsqu'il vit sa filleule partir comme une flèche vers le salon afin de rejoindre son compagnon.

Lorsque Tala entendit l'arrivé de son âme sœur, elle se précipita vers la pièce rapidement. Une fois entrée, elle vit Neville au milieu de la pièce un peu étourdit, mais l'envi de le prendre dans ses bras surpassa tout le reste. Elle se rua vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Neville fut au début sous le choc, n'ayant jamais reçu se genre d'affection dans son enfance, puis il déposa la cage de Perséphone et serra Tala contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, il se sentait enfin complet et en paix d'une certaine manière. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes leur rappellent leur présence.

«Hum hum.» commença Remus. **(NDA : Ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un sa? XD)**

«Oh, pardon monsieur Lupin.» répondit gêné pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie. Il lâcha à regret Tala et se tourna vers les deux adultes.

«Ce n'est rien, on se doute qu'en se moment tout doit être chamboulé dans ta tête. Apprendre que l'on a été adopté et surtout jamais désiré par la personne que l'on croyait être notre unique famille doit être difficile. Nous avons en notre possession une potion que permet de révéler qui sont tes parents. Tu as le choix de vouloir connaître la vérité à tout moment durant l'été.» expliqua Severus qui sentit au fond de lui une lueur d'espoir naître, est-ce que cela pourrait seulement être possible? Avait-il le droit d'espérer à nouveau?

«Sache que rien ne presse, prend tout ton temps pour prendre ta décision. L'important c'est que tu saches que tu es le bienvenue ici en tout temps, sans duré déterminé.» continua Remus. Certes il n'aimait pas trop la proximité de sa fille et de Neville, mais s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, alors autant commencer à le considérer comme son nouveau fils.

«Merci beaucoup Monsieur Lupin de m'héberger dans votre demeure. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous?» demanda Neville qui avait l'impression que la température était un peu plus froide qu'en Angleterre.

«Et bien Neville, bienvenu en Islande!» s'exclama joyeusement Tala, heureuse d'avoir son compagnon près d'elle. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas non plus à Perséphone et Feudeneige qui étaient content de se retrouver aussi.

«Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru visiter un jour cette région. J'espère que tu me feras visiter Tala. Pour la potion, si c'est possible, j'aimerais beaucoup la prendre tout de suite et connaître la vérité. J'ai passé tant de temps dans le noir, aveugle de la vérité, sous-estimé que maintenant, j'aimerais enfin savoir qui je suis réellement et à quel monde j'appartiens vraiment.» dit doucement Neville qui en avait marre des mensonges.

«Oui bien sûre, c'est compréhensible. Je vais chercher la potion. Tu n'auras qu'à la boire, puis il faudra te piquer le doigt pour déposer 3 gouttes de sang sur un morceau de parchemin. Ainsi, le nom de tes parents apparaîtront dessus.» expliqua le maître des potions qui alla chercher la dite potion et la donna à Neville. Après une respiration pour se donner du courage, il but la potion en une seule gorgée. Il grimaça puis tendit sa main à Severus qui, fébrilement, piqua le bout du doigt et déposa les gouttes de sang sur le parchemin vierge. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis des lettres commencèrent à apparaître.

«Oh mon..» commença Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

«C'est impossible…» murmura Severus en tremblant de tout son être.

«Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda nerveusement Neville qui ne comprenait pas la réaction des adultes. De qui était-il le fils?

* * *

 **Alors... Qui pensez-vous être les parents de Neville?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices!**

 **Et oui, vous êtes bien réveillés! Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience. Je sais que le chapitre est un peu plus cours que les précédents, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bonne nouvelle, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, donc PLEIN de temps libres pour écrire! Sur ce bonne lecture,**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter six

Severus relut plusieurs fois les noms affichés sur le parchemin. Il ne pouvait y croire, tant d'années s'étaient écoulés, tant de noirceur et de désespoir avaient emplis son cœur depuis la perte de son fils et de sa femme. Morte en couche, il ne lui était resté que leur enfant, le symbole de leur amour et pourtant, une nuit, on lui avait arraché cruellement cette lueur d'espoir, ce dernier souvenir de sa douce Yselda. Et maintenant, après tout ce temps, il avait devant lui son propre fils. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, ne réalisant pas encore le miracle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tala, impatiente comme à son habitude, arracha le parchemin des mains de son oncle de cœur et le lu à haute voix afin que tout le monde puisse connaître la vérité.

«Neville, tes vrais parents se nomment Yselda Snape et Se…sev..Severus Snape !» récita Tala qui eu de la difficulté à prononcer le dernier nom tellement elle était choquée de la nouvelle. Neville se tourna alors vers Severus, incertain de la réaction qu'aurait l'homme en apprenant la réapparition de son fils. À peine eu-t-il croisé son regard, qu'il se retrouva dans une étreinte de fer.

«Mon petit garçon… mon propre fils… je croyais ne jamais te revoir, je t'ai cru perdu à jamais…» s'exclama le maître des potions prit sous le coup de l'émotion. Il serrait fort son fils contre lui, dont celui-ci lui rendit bien. Neville sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il avait finalement une famille, une qui l'aimait sans même connaître son existence. Il avait un père, un oncle et une amie très chère, il n'arrivait pas à voir Tala comme une cousine.

«Pourquoi aies-je été abandonné ?» demanda timidement Neville. Severus surprit puis en colère contre le vieux fou qui était la cause des tourments de son fils, ainsi que des siens voulu détruire les doutes de celui-ci.

«On ne t'a jamais abandonné, jamais. Ta maman, Yselda, elle… elle a donné sa vie pour toi en te mettant au monde. Tu étais ce que l'on avait de plus précieux et j'ai promis de toujours prendre soin de toi et te protéger. Malheureusement, une nuit, quelques mois après ta naissance, on t'a enlevé, lorsque j'ai découvert ta disparition, je n'ai eu de cesse que de te chercher, mais les années passaient et je n'avais aucun indice, aucune trace de toi et j'ai finis par abandonné, brisé par ta perte définitive et celle de ta mère. Si j'avais su un seul instant où tu te trouvais, crois bien que je serais venu te chercher et te retirer des griffes de la famille Longbottom. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne compte plus être loin de toi.» répondit franchement Severus en serrant doucement les épaules de Neville.

«Alors c'est de la faute de Dumbledore si nous avons été séparé, c'est lui qui m'a enlever et déposé chez les Longbottom. C'est lui le coupable et il devra payer ! Quel nom m'avez-vous donné à la naissance maman et toi ?» demanda le jeune homme à son père. Severus était ému d'entendre son fils considérer tout de suite Yselda comme sa maman, malgré son absence.

«Nous t'avions nommé, Andrew Ichabod Snape. J'ai choisi ton premier prénom et ta mère le deuxième.» dit Severus calmement.

«Merci, je préfère prendre mon véritable nom au lieu de que m'on donné les Longbottom. Je suis ton fils et je suis fier de l'être. Dumbledore va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.» Répondit Andrew, une flamme de détermination ayant apparut dans ses yeux.

«Et nous t'y aiderons Andrew. Nous aussi nous avons une dent contre le vieux fou et ce qu'il a fait, vient de s'ajouter à notre longue liste de choses que nous avons à lui reprocher. Et si on commençait par un petit entraînement ?» proposa innocemment Tala avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Remus et Severus levèrent les yeux au ciel et pensèrent la même chose, cela allait être une longue journée. Andrew, ne sachant pas ce que représentait un entraînement pour Tala, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait.

«En avant mauvaise troupe !» s'exclama joyeusement Tala en entraînant Andrew avec elle à l'extérieur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Andrew s'écroula sur le plancher de la cuisine, complètement lessivé. Sa respiration était difficile et son corps entier lui faisait atrocement mal. S'il s'était douté un seul instant que ce petit entraînement deviendrait un entraînement militaire, il aurait déclaré forfait avant. Il s'était découvert des muscles qu'il ne savait pas avoir. Il se doutait que Tala le faisait depuis plusieurs années, sa condition de louve l'obligeant, et oui, il savait que Tala, ainsi que Remus étaient des loups et cela ne le dérangeait pas, même quand son père lui avait avoué qu'il voulait en devenir un ne l'avait pas davantage troublé. Puisqu'au fond de lui, Andrew savait qu'il allait aussi en devenir un, quand, il ne le savait pas, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsque son regard croisait celui de Tala, il voyait que son avenir était avec elle et il en était heureux.

Tala arriva près de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle savait qu'elle y était allé un peu fort pour un premier entraînement, mais elle voulait savoir de quoi était capable Andrew afin d'adapter une formation spéciale pour lui avant la rentrée. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son niveau en moins d'un mois, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'y approcherait et que malgré le dure entraînement, il n'abandonnerait pas, il continuerait malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, car il avait un but, un seul, celui d'anéantir Dumbledore qui avait été la source de sa douleur, ainsi que celle de ses parents. Il ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère, mais il avait son père, un oncle et sa compagne. Il était bien entouré pour mener à bien leur vengeance commune.

«Allez les enfants, ce n'est pas le temps de flemmarder. Vous devez aller vous laver avant le repas, vous êtes couverts de boues !» s'exclama Severus, sa cuillère de bois à la main, ce qui fit rire les deux enfants qui se sauvèrent avant de s'attirer les foudres du maître des potions.

Après le nettoyage forcé de la boue, Andrew et Tala retrouvèrent leurs pères dans la salle à manger. Il y avait carrément un festin sur la table et Tala regarda son père pour avoir une explication d'un tel repas et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en pointant discrètement son parrain. Elle comprit alors que son oncle Severus avait voulu fêter dignement le retour de son fils parmi eux en préparant se gigantesque repas. Elle sourit et s'installa à la table.

«Oncle Severus, que nous vaut cet orgie de nourriture ce soir ?» demanda innocemment Tala.

«Pour aucune raison particulière ! Non mais, vous avez tous les trois travaillez très fort durant l'entraînement et vous avez besoin d'énergie pour récupérer comme il faut, c'est tout, ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs !» s'exclama Severus embarrassé de s'être fait démasqué en à peine quelques secondes.

«Mouais, je vais faire semblant de te croire sur parole et recharger mes batteries comme tu l'as si bien dis, avec ce repas délicieux que tu nous as préparé !» répondit la jeune fille tout sourire.

«C'est la vérité ! Enfin bref, bon appétit tout le monde, régalez-vous !» termina le maître des potions découragé.

La soirée fut festive, enjouée, remplit d'anecdotes et d'histoires à dormir debout. Andrew se sentait pour la première fois à sa place. Il éprouvait de la joie d'avoir retrouvé son vrai père, une sérénité grandissante à l'idée qu'il avait enfin un foyer où il était aimé et accepté, un bonheur immense d'avoir Tala dans sa vie. Elle représentait tout pour lui, le début de sa nouvelle vie et l'avenir de son existence. Il avait toutes les raisons de célébrer et pourtant, il restait un nuage noir dans cette vie idyllique, Dumbledore et Voldemort, deux êtres qui méritaient mille souffrances et tourments et il comptait bien leur offrir les deux.

«À cette nouvelle année !» s'exclama Remus en portant un toast.

«Aux liens retrouvés !» poursuivit Severus en levant son verre.

«Aux nouvelles rencontres !» continua Tala en faisant de même.

«À une vie retrouvé !» termina Andrew. Ils portèrent touts un toast, attendant cette année de vengeance avec la plus grande des impatiences.


	8. Chapter 8

***La louve sort de sa grotte, regarde le ciel nuageux et toute la neige sur le sol. Et merde, déjà en hiver?***

 **SVP, ne tuez pas l'auteure! Je sais, ce chapitre c'est fait languir et bon sang, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps! Je pourrais vous sortir mille et une raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas posté la suite plus tôt mais... en faite... vous allez bien rire... je n'ai aucune raison... Juste cette bonne vieille amie/ennemie la paresse. J'ai avancé sur mon autre fiction Deux sauveuses, une histoire, mais j'ai quelques peu, juste un chouya mit de côté les autres. Vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer la suite et bien la voici!**

 ***La louve balance à ses lecteurs désespérés la suite et retourne vers sa grotte.***

 **Je vais tenté autant que faire se peut de poster plus régulièrement et vous faire moins attendre. Actuellement, je travaille sur la suite de Le sang est le prix du sang. Je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le faire cette semaine. Je ne promets rien, mais je vais faire des efforts pour que mon cerveau arrête de se faire la malle.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'adore toujours autant vous lire! Bonne lecture!**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter 7

Les dernières semaines de vacances passèrent rapidement. Tala et Andrew avaient pu en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre et plus le temps passait, plus leur lien devenait fort et solide. Andrew avait pu aussi apprendre à connaître son père, mais surtout à apprendre à l'aimer. Severus avait raconté à son fils son enfance difficile, ses problèmes avec son propre père et la perte de sa mère. Cela avait été éprouvant pour le maitre des potions de se mettre ainsi à découvert envers son fils, mais ce fut encore plus douloureux pour Andrew de savoir à quel point son père avait souffert par le passé, mais aussi souffert de sa perte. Après cette soirée où tout fut dit, leur lien père fils devint plus fort.

Andrew accepta avec plaisir de prendre le nom de famille Prince, depuis qu'il avait apprit comment avait été son grand-père, il refusait de porter le nom de famille Snape qui à ces yeux était infâme, dégoûtant et surtout source de douleur. Remus de son côté apprenait à apprivoiser son côté surprotecteur envers Tala pour laisser une vraie chance à Andrew. Les premiers jours avaient été un combat pour lui et à plus d'un moment, il avait failli déraper, mais il savait que Severus et Tala lui en voudraient terriblement s'il faisait le moindre mal à Andrew. Il avait découvert en celui-ci un jeune homme cultiver, sans cesse à la recherche d'un moyen de dépasser ses limites magiques et physiques. Un jeune homme qui prenait le temps d'apprendre à connaître sa petite louve, qui la respectait, la faisait rire. Mais plus que tout, il avait pu voir à quel point Augusta Longbottom avait affecté, blessé Andrew durant son enfance et que malgré cela, il s'était relevé pour faire de cette douleur une force avec laquelle affronter la vie et vouloir plus que ce que pouvait lui offrir cette vie de douleur qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Il était fort, loyal et brillant. Toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait pour le compagnon de Tala et il était heureux et en paix que ce soit lui.

Finalement, arriva le jour du départ, Remus et Severus arrivèrent assez tôt avec les enfants afin qu'ils puissent se choisir un compartiment avant les autres, il était certain que ses deux-là ne voudraient pas se coltiner les autres élèves. Remus avait redouté ce jour depuis longtemps, non pas parce qu'il allait laisser son trésor aller là où Dumbledore était, non, il savait que Tala serait amplement capable de le rendre dingo, c'était le fait qu'ils avaient ensembles durant ses 10 dernières années et que la maison allait lui sembler terriblement vide sans eux. Cela le serrait au niveau de la poitrine, cette même sensation qu'il avait ressentit le soir où il avait vu sa tendre Lily morte. La seule différence était que sa fille était bien vivante et qu'elle partait seulement vers la prochaine étape de sa vie.

«Écoutez bien les enfants, apprenez autant que vous pouvez, ne vous limitez jamais à ce que les enseignants vous enseignes. Nous vous avons enseignez certaines sortes de magies qui font parties de la magie primitive, à vous de poursuivre vos recherches là-dessus. Ne vous faites jamais prendre, soyez plus malins que les autres. Faites autant de blagues que possibles, si vous devez commettre un meurtre, je vous prierais de le faire en toute discrétion et faire disparaître vos traces et surtout, si vous avez le moindre problème, allez retrouver Severus. Sur ce, passez une belle rentrée, on se voit à Noël et si vous pouviez envoyer un coup de p'tit soulier sur la gueule du vieux barbus cela sera mon plus beau cadeau de Noël.» énuméra Remus qui les serra fort dans ses bras et les laissa partir avec Severus dans le train.

Severus leur fit les mêmes recommandations puis alla rejoindre le compartiment des professeurs tandis que Tala et Andrew allèrent prendre place dans le dernier compartiment du fond. Ils s'installèrent après avoir enfilé chacun leur uniforme scolaire, autant le faire dès le début, sinon ils auraient été pris à le faire avant l'arrivés et ils auraient risqué d'être déranger par n'importe qui. Ils entamèrent une conversation sur les rituels de magie du sang et une heure plus tard, ils furent dérangés quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et qui semblait être le croisement entre un porc-épic et un mouton fit éruption dans leur cabine.

«Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Un élève de notre année, Dean Thomas, l'a perdu.» demanda la jeune fille.

«On ne t'a jamais apprit les bonnes manières ou quoi? On frappe avant d'entrer et surtout, on attend l'autorisation AVANT d'entrer. Toi, tu déboules dans notre compartiment sans même savoir si nous étions ne serait-ce que décent et qui plus aies, tu nous as interrompu en plein milieu d'une conversation fort intéressante. Non, nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud et la prochaine fois, fait preuve de davantage de savoir-vivre, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Muggle-Born que nécessairement on passera outre ton manque de bonnes manières. Tu es dans le monde magique maintenant, utilise le temps que tu as à passer dans se train pour te farcir un livre sur nos us et coutumes.» claqua Andrew qui était furieux contre cette petite idiote.

«Sur ce, non pas qu'on ne veut pas discuter avec toi, mais, non en faite on ne veut vraiment pas de toi ici, dégage et repart à la recherche du crapaud. Au plaisir de ne pas te recroiser du trajet.» termina Tala qui poussa Hermione Granger hors du compartiment et lui ferma la porte au nez. La jeune fille fut outrée de leur attitude, non mais, et puis, comment ils avaient su qu'elle venait d'une famille de muggle? Elle repartit non s'en penser au faite que malgré leur manque de délicatesse, ils avaient raisons, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se montrer aussi grossier.

«Pff, il y a des jours où je me demande où va le monde magique. Sérieux, dès qu'ils savent que des Muggle-Born naissent, ils devraient instruire les parents à élever leur enfant en vu de leur intégration dans le monde magique, pas d'attendre leur onze ans pour leur dire, hey vous savez quoi et bien tout ses trucs bizarres que faisaient votre enfant et bah c'était simplement à cause qu'il ou elle est un sorcier(ère).» ragea Tala qui avait des envie de meurtre. Andrew prit doucement sa main et y déposa un baiser.

«Du calme ma douce, le monde magique va changer, nous allons le changer. Il nous revient de droit après tout, à nous, les créatures dites noires. Il me tarde que tu fasses de moi un loup et je crois que mon père est aussi impatient que moi. Nous avons nos années d'écoles devant nous et nous créerons les changements à la source.» réconforta le jeune homme. Tala lui sourit doucement et serra sa main.

Ils avaient discuté ensemble de ce lien qui les unissait. Elle ne voulait rien lui caché et elle avait été heureuse de voir qu'Andrew acceptait totalement le lien. Étrangement, dès qu'il avait formulé son acceptation à haute voix, ils leur avaient semblés que mentalement, ils avaient vieilli de quelques années, comme si ce destin approuvé avait provoqué le commencement de leur destin commun. Ils apprenaient mieux et plus vite aussi. Et ils avaient aussi une toute nouvelle perspective de ce qui les entourait, ce qui les avantageait en quelque sorte. Même si parfois, ils avaient l'impression d'être devenus des adultes piégés dans des corps d'enfants.

Ils ne furent dérangé qu'une seule autre fois durant le trajet, quand un blond peroxydé avait fait éruption lui aussi dans leur compartiment en demandant s'il y avait une certaine Jade Potter. Ils répondirent par la négative avant d'éclater de rire après son départ de cet épisode marrant. Jade Potter était morte depuis 10 ans, Tala Lupin avait reprit sa place véritable, mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Tala et Andrew regardèrent par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils virent Hogsmeade se profiler. Le train se gara, puis ils récupérèrent leur malle pour les rétrécirent, ils ne voulaient pas que les elfes de maisons mettent la main dessus et qu'ils découvrent ce qu'ils avaient emmené en plus des fournitures scolaires demandés.

Ils approchèrent des barques en soupirant, et m**, ils allaient devoir se coltiner au moins 2 des élèves de première année. Ils prirent place dans la première barque qu'ils virent en espérant ne pas avoir d'imbécile, mais leur vœu ne fut malheureusement pas exaucer. Ils se retrouvèrent avec la jeune fille qui était entré comme un boulet de canon dans leur compartiment et un rouquin qui était certainement le dernier de la fratrie Weasley. Tala et Andrew soupirèrent à nouveau en se disant que comme début d'année scolaire, ils avaient été maudits. La jeune fille ne cessa de leur parler en les remerciant d'avoir dirigé son attention vers les ouvrages relatant leur us et coutumes pour se familiarisé avec ce nouveau monde, elle leur demanda aussi comment ils avaient su qu'elle venait de parents non-magique, mais son jacassement incessant prit fin lorsqu'Andrew la regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire de la fermer car il en avait marre de l'entendre, ce qui offusqua la concernée et soulagea les oreilles des trois autres.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au château, ils s'empressèrent de quitter la barque pour se rendre à l'entrée où ils attendirent la directrice adjointe qui devait les passer sous le choixpeau magique. Les deux jeunes élèves se regardèrent et sourirent de concert. Ils savaient tous les deux dans quel maison ils iraient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle et avancèrent vers la table des professeurs où attendait l'artéfact pour les répartirent. Ils entendirent la chanson de l'année, mais elle était différente lorsque le choixpeau sous-entendit que cette année et les suivantes allaient connaître de grands changements. Tala ne se posa même pas la question, il était magique après tout, il devait connaître certaines choses que le commun des sorciers ne doutaient même pas.

«Quand je prononcerai votre nom, veuillez vous avancer. Abbot, Hannah.» prononça Mcgonagall. La jeune élève fut suivit par d'autres jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de Tala.

«Lupin, Tala!» nomma avec surprise le professeur de métamorphose en regardant la jeune fille. Tala prit place sur le tabouret et le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

«Et bien, si je m'attendais à ce que la petite fille du grand Salazar Slytherin se fasse répartir aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que jamais se jour ne viendrait. Je suis heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous jeune fille. Sache qu'il y a un portrait de ton grand-père dans les cachots, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de le transporter dans ta chambre, car il ne fait aucun doute de la maison où tu seras. SLYTHERIN!» s'écria finalement l'artéfact après cette longue discussion silencieuse entre elle et le choixpeau. Celui-ci lui souhaita bonne chance et l'encourageait de tout cœur dans ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Tala retira le choixpeau avec joie et se dirigea joyeusement vers sa nouvelle maison, laissant une place près d'elle signifiant qu'elle était certaine qu'Andrew la rejoindrait. Le directeur ainsi que quelques autres professeurs furent sous le choc. Était-elle la fille biologique de Lupin ou adopté? Et si elle était sa vraie fille, avait-elle hérité de son problème de poils? Le directeur comptait bien avoir les réponses à ses questions. Puis vint le tour de Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom avait averti le directeur de sa fugue de la demeure et il était là devant lui. Il espérait que sa désertion n'est pas affecté la maison dans laquelle il irait, après tout, il comptait bien faire de lui son arme, le héros que tous attendait pour ensuite récolter la gloire de celui-ci. Il n'avait pu mettre la main sur Jade Potter, elle était sûrement morte, il devait donc porter son attention sur son choix numéro 2. Heureusement, Snape ne savait pas qu'il avait en fasse de lui son propre fils, son enlèvement avait été fait pour le plus grand bien de tous.

«Longbottom, Neville» appela le professeur qui attendait que celui-ci s'avance, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas son nom après tout.

«Jeune homme, veuillez vous avancer.» exigea la vieille femme.

«Je suis désolé Madame, je le ferai lorsque vous aurez prononcé mon nom, mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc j'attends mon tour comme les autres.» répondit nonchalamment Andrew en regardant ses ongles, habitude qu'il avait prit de Tala.

«Monsieur Longbottom, cessez de faire le malin et venez vous faire répartir.» poursuivit le professeur.

«Et je répète que je le ferai volontiers lorsque vous me nommerez et que cela sera mon tour.» répliqua à nouveau le jeune homme.

«Et comment vous appelez-vous si ce n'est pas votre nom?» s'exclama avec rage Mcgonagall qui n'aimait pas être ridiculisé, encore moins par un premier année.

«Je me nomme Andrew Prince, Madame, et bien que mon nom ne figure pas sur la liste et cela est tout à fait normal, je suis attendu. Et avant que vous ne me disiez que je mens, je jure sur ma magie que c'est la vérité. J'étais autrefois appelé Neville Longbottom, mais j'ai découvert mes véritables origines durant l'été et aie décidé avec l'accord de mon vrai père de reprendre mon véritable nom.» expliqua tout aussi nonchalamment Andrew qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

«Euh.. et bien… Monsieur Prince, si vous voulez bien prendre place.» termina la vieille chèvre qui s'avoua vaincu. Andrew s'approcha du tabouret et s'y installa, mais à peine fut-il installé et que le professeur posait le choixpeau sur sa tête celui-ci s'exprima immédiatement.

«SLYTHERIN!» s'exclama le choixpeau qui savait que c'était le seul endroit où mettre le jeune homme, ainsi l'école survivrait aux années à venir.

«Je me dois de protester. Monsieur Longbottom, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, votre grand-mère s'inquiète…» commença le directeur.

«Si vous voulez insinuer que celle qui m'a élevé contre son grés s'inquiète pour moi, je me dois de vous dire que vous avez besoin de consulter. Et le fait que vous devez protester, directeur, désirez-vous VRAIMENT que je dise devant toute la salle et potentiellement devant une journaliste cachée COMMENT je me suis retrouvé enlevé à ma véritable famille et mit à la garde des Longbottom? Je ne crois pas, je suis un Prince par le sang et fier de l'être et Slytherin est la maison qui me convient et dans laquelle chacun des membres de ma VRAIE famille a été. Sur ce, pouvons-nous commencer le banquet ou désirez-vous débattre sur la question?» répliqua habilement Andrew, qui avait rejoint Tala à la table des Slytherin. Cela eu pour effet de clouer le bec du vieux fou, rendre terriblement fier son père pour sa répartie, être applaudit par la totalité de sa nouvelle maison et embrasser sur la joue par Tala. Finalement, cette nouvelle année scolaire ne débutait pas si mal en fin de compte.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEYYYY OUI! Bonjour les petits monstres! Vous ne rêvez pas, non, non, c'est bien la suite de cette fiction! Je sais, elle s'est fait attendre depuis plusieurs mois, je m'en excuse. J'avais disons un petit problème de page blanche, mais depuis, j'ai fait quelques changements dans ma vie quotidienne et je dois dire que cela a fait des miracles, car BAM, j'ai pondu un nouveau chapitre! Pour certain, la nouvelle moisson est à nos portes, mois j'apporte un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas sur qu'elle fiction va se porter mon attention pour une suite, mais je compte bien continuer à écrire, donc svp, ayant une pensée pour moi pauvre auteure que je suis et priez autant que moi qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'attente cette fois pour la suite.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'enchantent toujours lorsque je les lis et illumine ma journée et mon coeur. Sur ce, bonne lecture les ptits loups et on se retrouve bientôt pour un autre chapitre!**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter 8

Le banquet débuta finalement après que le directeur eu donné ses consignes. Tala était très fière de son compagnon qui avait tenu tête au vieux schnock. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant après avoir embrassé sa joue, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Andrew. Puis, ils tournèrent leur regard vers les autres élèves de leur année. Devant Andrew se trouvait un jeune garçon métissé répondant au nom de Blaise Zabini, à sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus glaces qui se nommait selon les souvenirs de Tala, Daphnée Greengrass. Puis à la gauche de Blaise se trouvait un jeune homme à l'allure taciturne, répondant au nom de Théodore Notts et finalement, à la gauche de Tala, se trouvait une jeune fille avec des cheveux courts au carré de couleur marron et aux yeux noisettes prénommé Pansy Parkinson. Chacun se présentèrent avec le sourire.

«Tu as du cran pour avoir ainsi parlé au directeur.» s'exclama Blaise hilare.

«Ouais, on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser de rage quand tu l'as menacé. Au fait, qui sont tes parents?» demanda Pansy.

«Mon père est notre professeur de potions. Il se nomme maintenant Lord Prince puisqu'il a obtenu son héritage. Ma maman s'appelait Yselda, mais malheureusement, je ne la connaîtrai jamais puisqu'elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Au moins, il me reste mon père, je ne suis plus seul. Et j'ai aussi un oncle maintenant.» raconta Andrew.

«C'est triste que tu ne puisses jamais connaître ta mère, mais au moins tu as retrouvé ta véritable famille. Et puis, même si ta maman n'est plus là, elle sera toujours avec toi, dans ton coeur. C'est ce que me dit ma maman à chaque fois que je suis triste en pensant à mon papa.» raconta la jeune Greengrass.

«Et toi Tala, on a jamais entendu parler de la famille Lupin en Angleterre, d'où viens-tu?» demanda le jeune Notts, sortant de son mutisme.

«J'ai vécu toute ma vie en Islande avec mon père et mon parrain. Comme Andrew, j'ai perdu ma maman très jeune, j'avais un an. J'ai beaucoup de photos d'elle et mon papa me raconte pleins d'histoires sur leur jeunesse, comment elle était. Il dit tout le temps que j'ai un caractère de feu, comme ma maman. Elle me manque beaucoup, mais je sais qu'elle serait fière de moi.» répondit Tala en prenant la main d'Andrew sous la table.

Les deux compagnons étaient heureux d'avoir rencontré d'autres enfants qui ne se souciaient pas tant que ça des origines et d'un simple regard entre eux suffit pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils pourraient être amis avec eux. La seule chose que Tala et Andrew n'aimaient pas en cet instant, était le regard beaucoup trop curieux du directeur. Ils le haïssaient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en débarrasser dès la première année, ils avaient envi de s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de l'éliminer. Le torturer par-ci par-là, le rendre cinglé, puis finalement le détruire. Tant de choses à faire, vraiment. Puis, vint le moment où les préfets emmenèrent les premières années vers leur salle commune. Les slytherins arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant un serpent dans un pommier.

«Bon les nouveaux, le mot de passe change tous les mois, tachez de vous en souvenirs lorsque l'on vous le dit. Il est important de ne jamais divulguer le mot de passe à un membre d'une autre maison. Le mot de passe de ce mois-ci est **Aconit**.» expliqua Marcus Flint, l'un des deux préfets et le tableau s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la salle commune.

«Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous à l'intérieur, notre directeur de maison, le professeur Prince va vous expliquer quelques règles importantes à suivre.» termina la seconde préfète Miranda Hawk, laissant place à leur directeur de maison.

«Bonsoir chers élèvres. Premièrement, il vous ait interdit de circuler en dehors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Deuxièmement, il est interdit de lancer des sorts sur un autre élève dans les corridors. Troisièmement, et la plus importante des règles, évitez de vous retrouver en situation où vous pourriez écoper d'une retenue. Nous sommes la maison la moins aimez car Voldemort et ses partisans lui ont donnés une mauvaise réputation, de ce fait, nous sommes victimes de beaucoup de préjugés, ce qui rend certains professeurs plus enclin à vous retirer des points et à vous donner des retenus. Nous voulons améliorés l'image de la maison Slytherin qui représente la rue et l'ambition, pas la ternir. Maintenant, vous avez chacun votre chambre, vos noms sont écrits sur la porte de la chambre qui vous aie attribué pour les sept prochaines années. Les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite. Contrairement aux autres dortoirs, il n'y a pas de sortilège empêchant les garçons de monter du côté des filles car chaque porte est dotée d'un sort empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans votre chambre sans permission. J'ose espérer que vous serez assez intelligents pour ne pas faire quoique ce soit vous méritant de vous faire expulser de l'école. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens, vos horaires de cours vous seront distribués au petit-déjeuner.» termina Severus qui tentait depuis quelques années de changer la mentalité des enfants répartis dans sa maison, souvent des sang-purs qui avaient été élevés en pensant que les créatures magiques étaient des nuisances, voir de simples ingrédients pour potions et que les muggleborns leur étaient inférieurs. Et heureusement pour lui, cela fonctionnait et les plus vieux apprenaient aux plus jeunes à changer leur façon de penser, à devenir plus indépendant et à développer un esprit critique que les générations précédentes avaient réprimé depuis des siècles afin de contrôler la population sorcière.

Une fois Severus partit, les premières années allèrent découvrir la chambre qu'ils auraient pour les sept prochaines années. Tala arriva devant sa chambre et elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Elle savait que le tableau de son grand-père l'y attendait, le choixpeau s'en était assuré dans le dos de Débildore. Elle aurait aimé avoir aussi le tableau de sa grand-mère, mais elle ne savait même pas s'il en existait un. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la chambre. Là, elle vit son grand-père, plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle réalisa que sa mère ressemblait énormément à son grand-père. Il était immobile, comme s'il était en attente qu'on le réveille. Tala effleura le tableau et soudain il prit vie. L'homme cligna des yeux, regarda partout autour de lui, puis il posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Au début, Salazar voulait lui demander qui elle était, au nom de Merlin! Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses yeux. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille puisque c'était ses yeux et ceux de son bébé, sa précieuse Lily.

«Tu es la fille de Lily, ma petite fille?» demande Salazar avec espoir.

«Bonsoir grand-père, je suis heureuse d'enfin faire ta connaissance.» répondit Tala en lui souriant.

«Par Merlin, je suis si heureux de te voir ma petite chérie. Tu es aussi belle que ta maman. D'ailleurs a-t-elle épousé Remus?» demanda le nouveau papy et heureux de l'être.

«En faite grand-père... Maman est décédée, laisse-moi te raconter.» dit tristement Tala le regard baigner de larmes.

Elle lui raconta tout en détails, même si cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs dont le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle avait un horcruxe de Voldemort en elle. Salazar passa par de multitudes d'émotions, de la tristesse à la colère, de la joie et la fierté de ses réussites à la fureur sans nom de la perte de sa fille causé par les manipulations du vieux fou. Il comptait bien l'aider, mais dans un tableau, il ne pouvait pas faire grand, chose. Il devait trouvé le moyen de récupérer son journal où il avait inscrit les instructions d'un rituel lui permettant de retrouver un corps pour être auprès de sa petite fille et l'aider dans ses plans de vengeance, mais aussi pour faire partie de sa vie. Lorsque Tala termina de tout raconter, elle remarqua que son grand-père semblait réfléchir intensément.

«Ça va grand-père?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite chérie. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de retrouver un corps à l'aide d'un rituel, car je me trouve inutile dans ce tableau.» répondit Salazar en la regardant tendrement.

«Mais comment? Et par quel rituel? Tu es mort depuis plus de mille ans et en plus, tu es en ce moment, sans vouloir t'offenser, un simple tableau, il faut une âme et de la magie pour avoir un corps.» continua Tala.

«Tu ne m'offenses pas, au contraire, tu me prouves ton intelligence. En fait, la majorité des tableaux ne sont que des peintures enchantées avec la mémoire de celui ou celle qu'il représente et la famille est en charge de mettre à jour les connaissances du tableau pour les générations suivantes ce qui donne l'illusion que le tableau possède sa propre existence et qu'il est capable d'évoluer seul. Alors, moi qui ne voulais pas être un simple tableau, j'ai dupliqué ma magie et mon âme à l'aide d'une très ancienne magie, et je les aie transférés dans mon tableau, un peu comme un horcruxe, mais en moins parasite. J'ai fait cela la veille de la naissance de ta mère. Donc, à ma mort physique, je suis devenu une sorte de sauvegarde. Grâce à cela, je suis dans la possibilité de retrouver un corps, j'avais écrit le rituel dans mon journal personnel, mais il est dans la chambre des secrets.» expliqua le grand-père.

«Alors la chambre des secrets existe réellement?!» s'exclama Tala.

«Bien sûre qu'elle existe! Elle n'est accessible que par mes descendants. Il y a une entrée dans les toilettes des filles du second étage, elle est la moins importante car elle sert aussi de leurre pour ceux qui ne sont pas mes descendants. Ainsi, si un directeur venait qu'à découvrir son existence, alors celui-ci croirait que c'est la seule entrée existante et la ferait surveiller, laissant de côté le fait qu'il y ait une autre entrée. Et c'est l'autre entrée qui est la plus importante, elle est dans les cachots, seulement visible par ceux de mes descendants qui en sont réellement digne. Il y a un tableau à côtés de celui de l'entrée des cuisines. Il représente ta grand-mère. Elle n'a jamais été éveillée car ta mère était trop triste et encore sous le choc pour vouloir lui parler. Elle voulait attendre la fin de sa scolarité, lorsqu'elle aurait été en sécurité avec Remus pour venir récupérer nos tableaux, mais à cause de Dumbledore, elle n'aura jamais eu la chance de le faire.» répondit tristement Salazar.

«Et bien moi, j'irai et je chercherai ton journal pour te ramener parmi les vivants.» répondit avec entrain sa petite fille, ce qui le fit sourire.

«Je n'en doutes pas une seconde. Tu dois savoir que j'ai laissé une gardienne pour la chambre, elle s'appelle Sophie, c'est un magnifique Basilic qui ne répond qu'aux ordres de mes descendants, malheureusement, elle a été utilisé par Thomas Riddle, le descendant de mon fils, pour tuer une élève. Je n'ai rien pu faire car je n'ai été éveillé que lorsqu'elle a utilisé son regard pour tuer envoyant une onde magique suffisant pour me réveiller quelques temps. Je suis certain qu'elle regrette amèrement et qu'elle s'en veut terriblement. Rassure-là lorsque tu la verras, dit-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Demande-lui de te montrer les salles dans la chambre, mais surtout mon bureau. Tu y trouveras tout ce que tu as besoin.» termina le plus vieux des deux.

«Je le ferai grand-père, je te promets que tu auras à nouveau un corps et nous aurons notre vengeance.» jura Tala dont les yeux changèrent pour ceux de sa louve intérieur, ce que remarqua Salazar. Sa petite fille était forte, puissante et les sorciers allaient découvrir à qui appartenait réellement le monde magique.


End file.
